ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Charmander'sKamehameha
Hello! My name is Charmander'sKamehameha. I will be on every day so, if you want, send me any if you'd please. And just because I'm new, it doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing. So if you need help, you can ask me! Welcome Hi and welcome to the wiki. I'm Gotek, please leave me a message on my talk page if you need anything or have any questions. August 15 Is this true or you are trying to trick me? Show me proof. The Colt of Personality 17:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I'm just going to say, anything that combines Pokemomn and DBZ together ROCKS! Therefore, you have an epic username!!!!! 17:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) My Fanfic pages Hey, uhhh please stop editing my Fan fiction pages... I know you can only edit them and there might be mistakes, but if you see them on MY pages then please tell me. To tell if it's my page you can look at the categorys. If it says "Page added by Tree Of Might." then it's my page. my pages include Earth Aura, Fire Aura, and Sharks Eat Z-Fighters. Thanks. I know, and please sign your posts by using the button that says "Signature" and I can fix those myself. Just tell me please. Now I looked at a couple pages and saw you were actually "Changing" '''Information on fanfiction pages. Please stop. If you don't you will have to be blocked becuase changing info on a fanfiction page breaks a rule. You can make your own. Look, PLEASE sign your posts. Press the '''Signature button. and You won't become an admin. Why? 2 reasons. 1. Right now the admin slots are full. 2. You are new here. Just please stop editing the pages with the Category called Page added by Tree Of Might.. End of discussion. Uh..hi, I think you left me a message and didnt sign it. Do you need something? SuperSaiyanNala 16:28, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I said all that. I was just grumpy. So what's up? Just click Add a page and put your story on there. The Colt of Personality 18:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello there. Anyway, to become an admin (On any wiki.) You need to show you have great editing skills, and can edit things correctly, without too many mistakes, you are nice to other users, and support them whenever they need help, and just improve the wiki all around. Nice to Meet you! 19:39, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. What's up? 14:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yyyeaaaaah..... 15:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yyyeaaaaah..... 15:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) i am going on your wiki X10 Kaio KenLogan 20:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Charmander. You have broken a rule twice by leaving a link to another wiki. I have deleted the blog. but you put a link on your user page. I have to block you. for about 2 days. Do it again and you will be blocked for 4 days. And I didn't bput my sig becuase it wasn't working. lol. Nah, not anymore. You can remove my rights on there if you want to. 23:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) The coding if very complex. (I copied like 3 other sigs to get mine to look like this.) 23:14, November 20, 2011 (UTC)